Should've Said No
by ahyuga
Summary: (...)Hermione se via novamente perdida no momento. Talvez seus amigos de faculdade estivessem certos, ela casou muito cedo, e o resultado foi o que aconteceu.(...) História criada com base na música Should've Said No - Taylor Swift


Hermione olhava pela janela do táxi, tantas lembranças doces em sua mente, tantas promessas e juras de amor. Tudo desandou com o que aconteceu na noite anterior…

 _It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

 _The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone_

 _Yesterday I found out about you_

 _Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_

 _You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

 _It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

 _(É estranho pensar nas músicas que costumávamos cantar)_

 _(Os sorrisos, as flores, tudo: se foi)_

 _(Ontem eu descobri sobre você)_

 _(Até agora apenas em olhar para você: me sinto mal)_

 _(Você diz que deseja ter tudo de volta, dar uma chance)_

 _(Foi um momento de fraqueza e você disse sim)_

Ela e seu marido Rony, haviam marcado com outro casal para se encontrarem em uma boate que estava inaugurando na cidade. Estava animada com a ideia de descontrair um pouco, fazia semanas que sua vida se resumia em trabalhar e cuidar da casa, o escritório de engenharia onde trabalhava havia assumido uma grande obra e ela era a encarregada pelo projeto. Nada podia dar errado.

Já Rony não se importava em ficar dentro de casa por semanas, ele não via problema nenhum nisso, ao contrário, trocava qualquer coisa por um dia todo em casa.

Ambos se arrumavam separadamente, Hermione no closet e Rony no banheiro. Estavam casados há sete anos, desde que concluíram a faculdade juntos. Para algumas pessoas eles foram precipitados, eram tão novos e mal se conheciam. Mas se amavam de forma tão desesperada que só em pensar que um dia podiam se separar já os fazia sofrer.

Os primeiros dois anos do casamento, ao ver de Hermione, foi muito tranquilo, ela já saiu da faculdade com emprego garantido e Rony tinha seu próprio consultório no centro da cidade. Não passaram por perrengues, sempre tiveram conforto e estabilidade. Talvez por isso discussões eram praticamente nulas entre eles.

\- Podíamos ficar na cama assistindo algum filme… - Rony disse abraçando Hermione por trás, aproveitando o perfume da esposa.

Ela se virou ainda em seus braços enlaçando o marido pelo pescoço.

\- Vai ser bom sair um pouco de casa… E temos bastante tempo na volta. - A voz da mulher era baixa no fim da frase, aproximou seu rosto e mordeu o lábio inferior do marido.

Sem esperar que ele retrucasse ela se virou, terminando de se arrumar e já descendo para a sala onde Rony a esperava no sofá.

\- Vamos?

\- Sim.

A música na boate era alta e envolvente, Hermione estava impressionada com o número de pessoas na pista, se espremendo em busca de espaço para dançar. Ela nem lembrava mais quando foi a última vez que foi uma dessas pessoas.

Caminhando junto do marido ela olhava a bela decoração que a rodeava. Não notou quando se aproximaram dos amigos que estavam em uma mesa afastada da movimentação perto da pista de dança.

\- Hermione! - Uma ruiva agitada lhe abraçou. - Já estava achando que não viriam mais…

Hermione riu e sentou ao lado da amiga.

\- Se dependesse do teu irmão não teríamos vindo mesmo.

Cumprimentando o marido da amiga, Hermione começou a falar sobre a decoração da boate enquanto os homens foram buscar bebidas.

A noite se passava tranquila, conversavam banalidades entre uma bebida e outra, Rony conversava sobre negócios com o cunhado, pretendia ampliar a clínica e um sócio seria bem vindo.

Estavam falando sobre os tempos de faculdade quando o telefone de Rony tocou, fazendo o mesmo se afastar a para conseguir atender, Hermione observou em silêncio a atitude do marido.

\- Aconteceu uma emergência, tenho que ir para a clínica. - Rony se despediu rapidamente dos amigos. - Vamos Hermione, te deixo em casa antes.

Ela não queria ir embora, estava se divertindo, mas não era de seu feitio negar as vontades do marido.

Estavam em silêncio no carro, a mulher olhava a rua movimentada àquela hora, imaginando como seria se tivesse feito escolhas diferentes…

\- Pode me deixar no café que tem perto de nossa casa? - Ela perguntou sem encarar o marido.

\- Claro.

Mais silêncio se seguiu até que ela desceu do carro sem se despedir.

Caminhando direto para o café, não viu quando o marido voltou a falar no telefone com um pequeno sorriso.

 _You should've said no, you should've gone home_

 _You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

 _You should've know that word, but what you did with her_

 _Would get back to me_

 _And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

 _I shouldn't be asking myself why_

 _You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

 _You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

 _(Você deveria ter dito não, você deveria ter ido para casa)_

 _(Você deveria ter pensado duas vezes antes de deixar tudo isso partir)_

 _(Você deveria saber as palavras sobre o que você fez com ela)_

 _(Voltariam pra mim)_

 _(E eu deveria estar lá no fundo da sua mente)_

 _(Eu não devia estar me perguntando o porque)_

 _(Você não deveria estar pedindo desculpas aos meus pés)_

 _(Você deveria ter dito não, baby e você ainda poderia me ter)_

\- Boa noite. - Uma moça jovem que arrumava o balcão lhe cumprimentou assim que entrou no café.

\- Boa noite. - Hermione respondeu, já pegando dinheiro na bolsa. - Um expresso grande sem açúcar por favor… E um desses bolinhos também…

Pegou seu pedido e foi sentar perto do aquário que ali tinha. Tomava seu café em silêncio, perdida em pensamentos.

\- Oi?

Um rapaz alto, com cabelos loiros parou em sua frente. Ela o analisou de cima a baixo em silêncio antes de responder. Ele usava uma camisa branca de botões, com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, podia ver a tatuagem de uma cobra em seu antebraço esquerdo, usava a camisa pra fora da calça preta e nos pés sapatos sociais também pretos.

\- Sim? - Ela questionou ao estranho, aproveitando para apreciar o belo rosto.

O queixo quadrado com a barba por fazer, os lábios finos, os laris levemente torto, "provavelmente por ter quebrado quando criança" pensou Hermione. E os olhos, a mulher sentiu como se estivesse afundando quando o encarou, tão azuis que a fez perder o fôlego.

\- Desculpe, mas às outras mesas estão ocupadas… - Ele pareciam sem graça enquanto falava. - Posso sentar aqui?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, voltando sua atenção para o café sobre a mesa.

Pegou uma caneta em sua bolsa e um guardanapo, começou a ter ideias para o projeto que estava trabalhando, esquecendo completamente do sujeito que dividia a mesa com ela. Sentiu seu corpo relaxar conforme os rabiscos iam tomando forma, em outro guardanapo fez alguns cálculos. Assim que terminou o que estava fazendo se afastou um pouco e sorriu com o resultado, guardando os rabiscos na bolsa, iria usá-los com certeza.

\- Você desenha bem. - Se assustou com a voz do homem.

\- Obrigada. - Ela disse sem encara-lo. - Sempre gostei de desenhar, por isso escolhi uma profissão que desenhos são a base de tudo.

\- Arquiteta?

\- Engenheira.

\- Eu cheguei a cursar dois semestres de engenharia… Mas percebi que não é pra mim e troquei por Design Gráfico.

\- Por quê?

\- Desenho melhor no computador do que no papel.

Hermione sorriu para o estranho.

\- Hermione. - Falou estendendo a mão.

\- Draco. - O rapaz disse, pegando a mão oferecida.

Os dois conversaram por um bom tempo, falaram de sua vida pessoal e decepções. Hermione descobriu que ele havia se separado fazia dois meses, depois de cinco anos de casado.

\- Deve ter sido difícil depois de tanto tempo com alguém de repente cada um vai para um lado… - Ela comentou com certo pesar.

\- Foi difícil na primeira semana… Mas aí percebi que estava me sentindo melhor, mais leve, ir para casa não era mais algo que me incomodava.

A mulher assentiu, nunca havia pensado em se separar de Rony, mesmo que às vezes parecesse que ele se importava mais com o trabalho do que com ela.

\- E você é casada tem quanto tempo?

\- Sete anos.

\- Nossa, com quantos anos casou?

\- 22.

O rapaz ficou olhando com atenção para a mulher em sua frente, desejou tê-la conhecido antes, ela era encantadora, corava sempre que falava de algum de seus projetos, mordia o lábio quando queria mudar de assunto, mexia no cabelo sempre que perguntava algo para ele. Prestou tanta atenção na moça que notou quando ela desviou o olhar para seus lábios e logo depois para seus braços e peito.

Ela pigarreou e começou a ajeitar suas coisas.

\- Acho melhor ir indo, só estamos nós aqui, devem estar querendo fechar.

\- Claro, eu lhe acompanho.

Saíram lado a lado da cafeteria, na rua ainda podia ser visto algumas poucas pessoas.

Hermione não conseguia ignorar a presença do homem ao seu lado. Por mais que tentasse desviar o pensamento se pegava lembrando dos olhares dele.

\- Eu moro aqui. - Ele falou, apontando para um prédio simples, mas que tinha seu charme.

\- Uhum. - Ela respondeu sem ter certeza do que falar. - Moro no outro lado da cidade, vou pegar um táxi.

\- Quer que lhe acompanhe?

\- Não precisa.

Ele assentiu. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, não queriam se despedir.

\- Bom, foi um prazer. - Hermione quebrou o silêncio. Se aproximando para beijar a bochecha do rapaz.

Draco sentiu seu corpo estremecer quando os lábios da mulher tocaram sua bochecha, instintivamente colocou as mãos na cintura de Hermione, afastou seu rosto para encará-la nos olhos e o que viu o fez perder qualquer pensamento racional que pudesse ter naquele momento.

Ela encarava fixamente os lábios do homem, não lembrava mais que tinha que ir para casa, ou que alguém a esperava. Só pensava naquele momento.

Sem conseguir se conter, Draco uniu seus lábios, um gemido baixo escapou de sua garganta quando comprovou a maciez dos lábios femininos.

O beijo era calmo, quase tímido. Hermione levou às mãos aos ombros fortes do homem à sua frente, se apoiando para ficar na ponta dos pés. Se sentiu em êxtase quando a língua dele pediu passagem delicadamente, ao qual ela cedeu sem pestanejar.

Aprofundaram o beijo, se perdendo no gosto um do outro. A necessidade de mais tomando conta dos dois.

\- Quer subir? - À voz rouca dele a fez sentir um nó no estômago.

\- Sim.

Hermione já não pensava em mais nada que não fosse o homem que agora a puxava pela mão para dentro do prédio.

Assim que entraram no apartamento voltaram a se beijar, ela não reparou em decoração, se estava organizado ou não. Sua atenção estava completamente voltada nos braços que a seguravam com força, nas sensações que sentia com o corpo másculo prensando o seu contra a parede.

Deslizou as mãos pelo abdômen dele sob a camisa, logo abrindo os botões com pressa se livrando do pano que restringia seus toques. Sem perder tempo Draco tirou o vestido que ela usava, admirando o corpo perfeitamente proporcional que naquele momento era só seu.

Colocou as mãos sobre os seios dela, que ainda estavam cobertos pela lingerie azul que usava.

\- Perfeitos. - Ele disse fitando os olhos castanhos que brilhavam de desejo.

Voltou a beijá-la com urgência, descendo as mãos até a cintura dela, apertando com força enquanto a levantava do chão, fazendo com que a mesma enlaçasse sua cintura com as pernas.

Hermione gemeu baixo quando sentiu o volume roçar sua intimidade, apertando mais suas pernas em volta do loiro.

Draco caminhou com ela em seu colo em direção ao quarto, onde a colocou deitada sobre sua cama e se afastou para memorizar a cena. Ela estava com os cabelos castanhos ondulados soltos, espalhados ao seu redor, arfava devido a ansiedade, o rubor em suas bochechas era adorável.

Deitou-se sobre ela, se livrando das calças em seguida. Com agilidade tirou o sutiã que lhe privava da bela visão dos mamilos rijos dela. Desceu os beijos pelo pescoço dela, onde ficaria uma marca por ter a pele muito clara, chegando ao busto beijou o vale entre os seios, sentido Hermione se mexer sob si devido a expectativa. Distribuiu beijos antes de finalmente chegar ao bico, Hermione arfou com a sensação gélida que a língua dele causava em sua pele quente.

Colocou uma das mãos nos cabelos loiros, os puxando quando ele ameaçava se afastar, Draco subiu com a trilha de beijos até sua boca, se encaixando entre as pernas firmes da castanha, mesmo que ainda estivessem com suas peças íntimas o atrito os fez gemer alto.

O loiro levou uma mão sobre a intimidade feminina, pressionando o dedos sentindo a umidade pela calcinha. Hermione arqueou o corpo, pedindo por mais e com pressa o homem se livrou das últimas peças que os separava. Com cuidado a penetrou, sentindo o corpo sob si estremecer de prazer, começou a se mover lentamente, aumentando o ritmo conforme os gemidos da mulher se tornavam mais exigentes.

Hermione se sentia nas nuvens, ele sabia quando diminuir a velocidade, quando ir mais fundo, ele sabia como fazê-la enlouquecer. Cravou as unhas no colchão quando o loiro se ergueu sobre os joelhos, colocando as pernas dela em seus ombros a segurando pelas coxas para retomar o ritmo em seguida.

Draco sentiu quando a castanha começou a se contrair lhe avisando de seu orgasmo, mas ainda não queria parar. Rapidamente a virou de bruços, a mesma lhe encarou sobre o ombro, empinando o traseiro em expectativa. Com um gemido baixo a penetrou novamente, agora sem a delicadeza inicial.

Ambos pensavam apenas na junção de seus corpos, no ritmo que era só deles. Segurando os cabelos longos com força, ele virou seu rosto para poder beijá-la.

Sentiu quando, novamente, a castanha se contraiu, não quis mais prolongar aumentando o ritmo para acompanhá-la no orgasmo. Hermione foi inundada por uma onda de prazer, gemendo alto o nome do loiro que se debruçou sobre ela, sentindo seu próprio prazer.

Em silêncio ele se deitou ao lado dela, a puxando para seu peito. Suados e ofegantes adormeceram em seguida.

 _You can see that I've been crying_

 _And baby you know all the right things: to say_

 _But do you honestly expect me to believe_

 _We could ever be the same_

 _You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

 _It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

 _(Você pode ver que eu estive chorando)_

 _(E baby você conhece todas as coisas certas: a dizer)_

 _(Mas você honestamente espera que eu acredite)_

 _(Que nós possamos um dia ser os mesmos)_

 _(Você diz que o passado é o passado, você precisa de uma chance)_

 _(Foi um momento de fraqueza e você disse sim)_

Hermione acordou com a claridade em seus olhos, piscou algumas vezes para se situar, lembranças da noite invadindo sua mente. Sentou na cama rapidamente, acordando o homem que repousava ao seu lado.

\- O que nós fizemos… - Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. - O que eu fiz…

Agora ela soluçava, a culpa tomando conta de seu consciente. Braços fortes a cercaram e apenas mais lágrimas marcavam seu rosto.

\- Calma - Ele disse baixo em seu ouvido. - Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela se afastou para poder lhe encarar nos olhos. Aquele mar azul a tranquilizou, mesmo que ela não acreditasse que ficaria bem.

Levantou procurando suas coisas, tinha que ir embora logo, não deveria nem ter entrado naquele apartamento. Meia hora depois estava pronta para sair.

\- Gravei meu número no seu celular. - Ele disse se aproximando, depositando um beijo rápido em sua testa. - Não exite em me ligar.

Ela assentiu saindo do prédio, caminhando para o ponto de táxi mais próximo.

Chegou mais rápido do que gostaria, o carro na garagem a fez se encolher e baixar a cabeça. No elevador se olhou no espelho, notando uma marca vermelha abaixo de sua orelha. Não tinha como esconder, mesmo que quisesse.

Dominada por uma coragem que nunca pensou ter, entrou no apartamento, onde seu marido estava sentado no sofá, inclinado para frente com o telefone em mãos.

Assim que ouviu a porta fechando Rony deu um salto, encarando a esposa com alívio nos olhos. A passos largos, se aproximou da mulher que parecia não enxergá-lo.

\- Hermione, onde você estava? - A olhou de cima a baixo, ela parecia bem. Foi então que seu olhar se fixou no pescoço da esposa. - O que é isso?

Sem conseguir mais se conter Hermione caiu de joelhos chorando, escondia o rosto entre as mãos. Soluçando pedidos de desculpas.

O ruivo se afastou da mulher, olhando para os lados, como se esperasse que aquilo fosse uma pegadinha de mau gosto. A encarou novamente e não notou em que momento começou a chorar também.

\- Como você…? - Não conseguiu terminar a frase, queria quebrar algo, queria que ela sumisse.

\- Me desculpe… Eu não queria… Juro… - Ela tentava falar entre os soluços. Sabia que não teria perdão, sabia que provavelmente aquela seria a última vez que veria o marido, sabia que ele lhe colocaria pra fora. Já esperava isso.

\- Suma da minha frente. - Ele falava com o maxilar trincado para não gritar. Virando as costas caminhou para a cozinha antes que perdesse completamente o controle.

Sua esposa havia lhe traído. Enquanto ele combinava a festa surpresa de oito anos de casados na noite anterior, ela transava com outro homem. Imagens do que ela estava fazendo passavam em sua mente, ela gemendo o nome de outro homem, arranhando as costas de outro homem, gozando com outro homem… Se debruçou sobre a pia, acreditando que iria vomitar.

Lavou o rosto, tentando se acalmar para voltar na sala.

\- Vou arrumar minhas coisas.

Ouviu a voz da esposa baixa, como um sussurro. Não olhou para ela, continuou voltado para a pia.

Não contou quanto tempo ficou ali, naquela mesma posição, sem ter coragem de encarar o que estava acontecendo. Ouviu a porta se abrindo, suspirando se ajeitou e rumou para a sala.

Hermione tinha duas malas no corredor fora do apartamento, havia trocado de roupas e agora vestia uma camiseta larga e calça jeans.

\- Venho buscar o resto quando durante a semana. - Ela falava sem o encarar- Ainda não sei para onde vou, então não quero levar muita coisa.

\- Deve ter espaço sobrando na cama do seu amante. - A voz de Rony sempre alegre e descontraída, era ríspida. A acertando como um tapa. - Ou ele é casado também?

Ela nada falou, não tinha o que responder. Ele tinha razão para lhe tratar daquela forma, até pior.

Tudo que ela queria naquele momento era que algum a abraçasse e a levasse para casa. Mas agora ela não tinha mais casa, não tinha mais nada.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegou olhou diretamente nos olhos do, agora, ex-marido. Ele a encarava com frieza. Todo o amor, admiração, carinho... Havia se perdido, por causa de um momento. A vida que construíram juntos, os planos para o futuro absolutamente tudo, arruinado.

\- Espero que me perdoe algum dia…

Ele apenas deu de ombros, não achava possível isso acontecer.

\- Adeus Rony.

Hermione se virou para a porta do elevador que se abria.

\- Hermione…

 _I can't resist... before you go, tell me this_

 _Was it worth it_

 _Was she worth this_

 _No... no no no_

 _(Eu não consigo resistir... antes de você ir, me diga isso)_

 _(Valeu a pena)_

 _(Ela valeu isso)_

 _(Não... não não não)_

Ela se virou para poder olhá-lo.

\- Deixe sua cópia da chave com o porteiro quando pegar todas as suas coisas.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra ele entrou batendo a porta com força.

Ela sentiu medo do que aconteceria depois que entrasse no elevador, mas estava apenas colhendo o que plantou.

Dentro do apartamento, Rony chorava escorado na porta. Deveria odiá-la, repudiá-la, mas só conseguia desejar era que ela entrasse pela porta contando que tudo não passou de um engano.

Caminhou em direção a estante, precisava de uma bebida. Algo que lhe tirasse daquele terreno movediço que estava o levando para o fundo, para a escuridão. Viu o retrato de seu casamento, ela estava linda no vestido branco, maquiagem perfeita, mulher perfeita.

Pegou o retrato, perguntando o porque daquilo ter acontecido com ele.

\- Por que você fez isso Hermione? POR QUE ME TRAIU?

Arremessou a imagem contra a parede, vendo o vidro se espalhar pelo chão.

 _You should've said no, you should've gone home_

 _You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

 _You should've know that word, but what you did with her_

 _Would get back to me_

 _And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

 _I shouldn't be asking myself why_

 _You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

 _You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

 _(Você deveria ter dito não, você deveria ter ido para casa)_

 _(Você deveria ter pensado duas vezes antes de deixar tudo isso partir)_

 _(Você deveria saber as palavras sobre o que você fez com ela)_

 _(Voltariam pra mim)_

 _(E eu deveria estar lá no fundo da sua mente)_

 _(Eu não devia estar me perguntando o porque)_

 _(Você não deveria estar pedindo desculpas aos meus pés)_

 _(Você deveria ter dito não, baby e você ainda poderia me ter)_

Hermione saia do prédio sem saber para onde ir. Sua melhor amiga não era opção, pois também era irmã de seu ex-marido. Seus pais não moravam na cidade, não tinha ninguém.

Pegou o telefone, ponderando se deveria ou não ligar para ele. Suspirou, não tinha outra opção, era a saída mais rápida no momento.

Ele atendeu no terceiro toque.

 _\- Sim?_

A voz rouca a fez fechar os olhos.

\- Oi.

 _\- Hermione? Está tudo bem?_

\- Não. - Ouviu o suspiro do outro lado da linha. - Não tenho para onde ir.

 _\- Tem sim._ \- Ela deu um sorriso triste, resmungando que não tinha ninguém - _Tem a mim._

\- Draco, por favor, não precisa agir assim, o erro foi meu. - Ela queria apenas alguém para conversar. - Vou procurar um hotel para a semana, mais tarde nos falamos.

\- _Não. Quero que venha para minha casa._

\- Já disse que não precisa disso…

\- _Eu quero que venha para minha casa._

\- Ok.

Ela estava cansada, não queria discussões.

Assim que o táxi parou em frente ao prédio simples notou que Draco já a esperava na entrada. Ele caminhou em sua direção, pegando as malas enquanto ela pagava pela corrida.

Subiram em silêncio, Hermione entrou reparando a decoração no apartamento. O sofá era preto de dois lugares, não tinha estante na sala, apenas a tv fixada na parede e uma mesa de centro oval. O apartamento era incrivelmente arrumado e em vez de móveis para decorar haviam quadros.

\- Mora aqui a pouco tempo? - Ele arqueou a sobrancelha em dúvida sobre a pergunta dela. - Não tem móveis.

\- Foi meu apartamento durante a faculdade, mas gosto de espaço e móveis atrapalham. - Ela sorriu de canto. - E também não guardo tanta coisa pra precisar de uma estante, uma cristaleira, um armário e sei lá mais o que.

Ela suspirou se sentando no sofá. Não notou que ele havia sumido com suas malas. Draco sentou ao seu lado olhando para frente, até que suspirou e virou para ver a bela mulher que estava com o olhar perdido em sua sala.

\- Hermione. - Ela despertou de seus devaneios. - Eu quero que você fique aqui, comigo.

Ela abriu a boca negar, mas foi calada com o olhar firme dele.

\- Sei que começamos do jeito errado. - Ele sorriu triste. - Acredite, me sinto tão culpado quanto você. Mas não quero agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não tivesse sentido nada.

O loiro teve a manhã toda para pesar seus atos, decidiu que a castanha valia o risco.

\- Você não precisa dormir comigo, podemos jantar antes, ter encontros apesar de dividirmos o teto. - Ele sorriu abertamente com a possibilidade. - Quero conquistar você.

Hermione olhou para o homem, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Ele a queria. Ela assentiu, sem ter certeza se sua voz soaria firme o suficiente.

\- Que tal almoçar comida japonesa hoje?

\- Eu adoraria.

\- Ótimo, o que você quer?

Discutiram um pouco sobre o molho shoyu antes de fazerem o pedido, discussão que acabou em risadas quando Draco decretou que ele comeria se ela não gostasse.

Hermione se via novamente perdida no momento. Talvez seus amigos de faculdade estivessem certos, ela casou muito cedo, e o resultado foi o que aconteceu. Ela traiu o marido.

Se o amor que sentiam um pelo outro fosse o mesmo de quando eram jovens, a possibilidade de desejar outro homem não lhe ocorreria. Da mesma forma que ele nunca iria negligenciar sua esposa por conta do trabalho.

Pensando sobre seu casamento agora, percebeu que a tempos não se tratavam mais como um casal de amantes, mas como amigos. Desabafando um com o outro, consolando um ao outro, evitando um ao outro. Da mesma forma ela também havia priorizado seu trabalho.

Ambos erraram, mas ela que havia selado o término.

Suspirando voltou sua atenção para o homem que divagava sobre ter que comprar móveis para pôr as coisas dela, como engenheira usava alguns móveis mais espaçosos. Pegou um caderno que tinha sobre a mesa de centro e começou a desenhar a sala dele.

\- Não sei muito sobre móveis. - Ela disse concentrada no que fazia. - Mas acho que podemos achar um modo de poupar espaço…

Começaram a discutir sobre como dispor o que iam comprar. E assim se passou a tarde, os dois no sofá planejando sobre como seria a nova casa deles.

Hermione começou a pensar que fez o certo em dizer sim na noite anterior.

Agora tinha uma nova chance de ser feliz e sabia que Rony também tinha, mesmo que pudesse tê-lo machucado para isso.


End file.
